<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MHA/BNHA X READER by Azumarii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215510">MHA/BNHA X READER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumarii/pseuds/Azumarii'>Azumarii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azumarii/pseuds/Azumarii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests Open.</p><p>Many Stories including Fluff and Smut.</p><p>All Characters will have their own line of chapters, so they won't be oneshots and rather continuations.</p><p>All Characters that are underaged are aged up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alot more with requests, Ashido Mina/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Tsuyu Asui/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader, Yaoyorozu Momo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MHA/BNHA X READER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Requests are Officially OPEN! Yay!</p><p>Rules:<br/>No child [like Eri] is allowed.<br/>Rape/Non-Con isn't allowed<br/>Thats it.</p><p>Start Requesting, I suppose.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>